


Soldier, Poet, King

by expectomeathead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Severus Snape, Marriage, Song: Soldier Poet King, The Second War is Over, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectomeathead/pseuds/expectomeathead
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over, and we've won. Finally, after all of this time and through all of the hard fights, Severus Snape and Florence Stevens can marry. We start at the reception of their wedding in Ireland. In which Severus and Florence sneak away to soak in their bliss and happily ever after.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Soldier, Poet, King

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! This is my first story so I really hope that you all enjoy it :) If you have not listened to Soldier, Poet, King . . . you definitely should! This song seriously makes me want to run through a field in a flowing dress! But yes, just a quick little P.S. Severus is not dark and brooding in this story, love has made him happy <3

Severus sighed as he plopped himself down in one of the empty chairs. He ran his hands through his hair as to push it out of his face. He had been dancing for hours now and the sun hadn’t even set yet. He was sweating like a nervous pig and could find nothing to cool him off; water wasn’t doing the job and he had taken his tux jacket off ages ago. He let out a big exhale as he placed his elbows onto his knees, letting his gaze settle onto the small crowd of people dancing in the middle of the tent. As he studied everyone, he couldn’t help but feel so overly loved. He had never expected half of the people that were here now to show up at his own wedding. Severus couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face, even if he had tried.

Severus felt as though he was given the forgiveness he didn’t deserve. Although he had acted as a double agent, there were still so many mistakes that he had made before he found Florence, before he found love again. He regretted them deeply. The war had ended, their victory was glorious and tearful. Severus reached his hand up to his neck, gently tracing over the new scar. He could vaguely remember coming to in the boathouse with Florence over him, muttering healing spells through poignant sobs.

“We w-won!” She cried as she saw his eyes searching the room. As soon as she had fully healed him to the best of her ability, they had slowly climbed up the stairs back to Hogwarts.

Happy cries pulled him out of his memories. He watched as George Weasley released party poppers. The poppers were clearly enchanted because as the confetti started to fall to the ground, it slowly pulled itself up and into a human form. The confetti humans then proceeded to dance with the wedding guests momentarily before bursting again and slowly fluttering to the floor.

He watched amused before finally realizing that he had not a clue where his new bride had run off to. He searched and scanned the crowd nervously. He was unsure how Florence would have gotten herself into trouble at THEIR OWN wedding, but he knew she would have found a way to do so. He quickly, but rather smoothly, hurried out of the tent. Severus looked left to right before he saw her.

*start the song, "Soldier, Poet, King" here if you would like a better experience :)*

She was standing at the edge of the field in the cut and managed grass. Right before her laid a field of long, lawless grass and wildflowers. The strong breeze blew her light wedding dress around, along with her long, golden blonde hair. The sun was beginning to set in front of her, placing a beautiful light over her and the field.

Severus slowly walked his way over to her, taking in her radiating beauty. Once he reacher her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and held her close. As they separated he grabbed the bottom of her chin and slowly lifted her mouth to his. They kissed each other gently before Florence pulled away. She giggled softly as she took his hand and lead him into the field. Severus felt his heart flutter as he followed her into the field, slowly at first, and then they began to run. They frolicked, laughed, sang, and danced in the field until they could no longer breathe. They collapsed in there, on a soft blanket of overgrown grass, Campanulas, and Foxglove. Their heads laid next to each other as they gasped for breath and watched the baby pink clouds float.

Back at the tent, Molly Weasley had been watching their whole interaction peacefully with her head placed gently on Auther’s shoulder.

“Young love is quite beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked her husband softly. 

“Yes, it is my dear.” He replied sweetly, gently kissing her forehead.


End file.
